The Eclipse
by CrazyMan2200
Summary: The UNSC and Sangheili have engaged a Remnant Fleet over a Forerunner Shield world. The fleet must stop them from discovering it true Purpose or other Reality will suffer.
1. Chapter 1

**First thing is first this is my first story i have ever made and im determinant to make it a successful one. Im not one for writing at all and im useless when it comes to spelling and punctuation so please point out my problems so i can fix it. And a thanks to Legion3257 for showing me this website and helping me with the story. **

The Eclipse.

The UNSC have begun to rebuild it Inner colonies alongside rebuilding it Fleets and Defences. The Sangheili people have unified under the Arbiter Government and made peace with Humanity and Unggoy. There is still instability on the border worlds with the Brutes resulting in the Brutes losing ground. No news of the other species only that ONI is searching for them.

UNSC and The Arbiter have agreed to fight the Covenant Remnant forces on all fronts to prevent them from building up a powerful fleet.

Many theatres of War have been opened all over known space with devastating result, the UNSC have taking losses but the Sangheili are dependent on Unggoy ship yards for repair there battered ships.

The _UNSC Eclipse_ is a Phoenix class ship with a few up-grads such as Forerunner Shields and Engines. It also has a Prototype Forerunner Slip-space Drive with the capability of travailing 261.10 light years pear day and that makes it faster than the Infinity. The commanding officer of this ship and her escorting ships is Admiral James Morgan, A former ODST who defender London from the Covenant during the Battle of Earth. He picked up many scars in London from Plasma Fire and exploding shrapnel. After The Battle of the Ark he transferred to the Officers academy to lead the next generation of Soldiers to victory from anything the galaxy throws at the human race. He became the Commanding officer of the _UNSC Luna_ as his first command position; he got promoted to second of command of the UNSC Eclipse after responding to a Sangheili Distress and risking himself and the crew saving the sangheili frigate from Loyalist ships. He becomes The Commanding officer of the Eclipse Fleet shortly after the Battle of Station18 when he displayed Courage and discipline when he was faced with crushing odds. His fleet was built on ten Frigate and five destroys and the _Eclipse, _he ordered half his fleet to slip-space behind the Remnant ships and the other half to engage head on in an aggressive close combat blood bath. The rear ships bombarded the remnant Ship to weaken their shields and confuse the enemy. The station was Saved with little damage.

The Eclipse Fleet was now holding position five Light years away from a Forerunner Shield world awaiting orders. On the Bridge of the Mighty _Eclipse _the Admiral was talking over com with his Sanghilion Counterpart over battle Plans. "So my fleet will hit them on the left and your fleet will hit them hard on the right shipmaster?" The Admiral asked "If you have other ideas?" the shipmaster asked "when we jump out of slip-space i suggest we use our fighters to cut through enemy lines and drop a few nukes on the command ship" The Admiral suggested "Human your plan still require us to engage the ships any way!" The shipmaster confusedly said "Shipmaster if we hit that command ship the fleet will go into disarray and the rest will fall in line!"The shipmaster liked that idea "Hummmm it might work but still as soon as we jump out they will be sending all they have at us!" the shipmaster pointed out "That why we split our fleet into four so they will have no choice but to remain entrenched and wait for us to make our move! And when the command ship falls we will hit them hard!" the Admiral proudly answered the Shipmaster "Human you have a good plan and i agree with it" he then sent a message to the Admiral with his fleet location "Give the order human and we will be there" and the com went dead.

Admiral Morgan turned to his A.I "Sera i need you to Inform Echo team they will be needed shortly and Bring the fleet to combat readiness i want to hit the enemy within ten minute" He demanded of his A.I but she just nodded and got to it.

In the Briefing room in the lower deck of the ship, Echo Team was sitting down waiting for the Team leader to arrive. The Two ODST Roberts and Jones newly passed out of the Academy and ready for a fight. Roberts is marksman, passed all his marksman test's with every weapon in the Academy but prefers his Personal DMR, personalised with red camflash with a longer barrel for longer range; He was also equipped with two Magnum pistols for up-close fighting. Jones was a bit more aggressive then Roberts with his SMG'S and Rocket launcher for heavy duties. He was the fittest in his entire platoon back at the academy and brilliant at fixing things and driving.

On the other End of the Table two Sangheili Warriors were sitting silently. Roberts asked them "Hey you two! What your stories" the two looked up and responded "Human my name is Ra and my companion is Shu" Roberts thought to himself why they got Egyptian god names "So what up with the Names?" the Two looked at each other "Your commanding Officer gave us these names because our real names are too complicated to say" before Roberts could get deeper into the conversation the door opened and a large figure walked through in Spartan Armour. Everyone in the Room went silent at the sight of a living legend. He walked right in front of the table and he put his hand on the table, and a Beautiful figure appeared in front of all the room. "I'm cortana and this is the Master Chief and you four have been picked to become part of a new joint spec ops unit lead by me and the chief" Ra got up and pointed at Cortana "What trickery is this! We all know you died above Earth" Cortana snapped at him "I'm a copy of her built from Remnant memories of her but I'm not her" Ra Sat down in his char, but Shu had a question "Construct i must know what we are here for" Chief Got a data Chip out of his pouch and entered into the Table console "If you can draw your attention to this reconstruction of the shield world" chief Told his new soldiers, cortana Took over from him "This was built late in the Flood war and it propose is to hide the Forerunner in another Reality to avoid the Halo's destructive Power" Jones raised his hand and asked Cortana "So why didn't work ?" She answered "The Halo's fired first and they were not able to fire it" Roberts was now thinking how they got this Intel "Ma'am how did we get this Intel?" And to every one else in the room was thinking the same "It came from Doctor Halsey who also over so my reconstruction" everyone in the room decided to move on from the questioning. "Ok Gent our mission is simple! When the fleet engage the Remnant fleet we will be dropping down via drop pods right on top of the Command Room of this shield world" the Team remained silent as cortana went through her Briefing. "Gent we are dropping within the next twenty minute so to get to it men" cortana ordered Echo.

In that twenty minute the four soldiers got their gear on. Roberts got his all black ODST armour on and the same time Jones got his Black and green ODST armour on. The Elite's got there Spec ops armour on and Ra and tested his Energy sword. Shu Inspected his Carbine rifle and gave Ra a plasma Rifle. A voice came over the Inter com "All crew to your station we are engaging the Enemy in two minutes" The master chief walked in to the Armoury "into your pods men" he ordered his men.

The fleet arrived at the forerunner shield world. UNSC Eclipse split her forces in half and the Sangheili did the same forcing the fleet to hold it ground. The Admiral sent a message to his Longsword fighters giving them the all green. "This is Longsword squadron 778 we are heading to the target" The admiral responded to the message "As soon as you hit the ship head into the Shield world and assist Echo Team" the Pilot only responded "Yes sir" before heading into hell itself. The Longswords Dodged AA guns and Missiles taking losses "Squad Leader the Enemy have sent Interceptors!" Squad Leader responded "We hit that Command ship no matter the Cost" and they kept flying through the Fleet with energy projectiles flying everywhere "Sir t he Command ship is in view" He looked at his radar "In range in five minute" as the timer counted down he notes he only had ten out of thirty fighters left "Ok men aim for the power generator it will put the ship out for a while" and when they got in range of the Massively large Command ship they fired all of their nukes. Slowly the Missiles headed to words the Ship. When it made impact the entire ship began to explode "it turned out we only needed a few nukes" one of the pilot's commented "Everyone on my six we are entering hell's gate" the Squad leader ordered.

"This is the Admiral all ships fire at will" and every UNSC ship fire all the MAC guns at the same time and it made a massive amount of damage to the Remnant ships. "This is the Shipmaster i want none of their ships left in my sky" and his ships fired plasma Torpedoes at the remnant ship.

"Admiral Morgan to Echo you have a go" and the drop pods slid down there ramps and headed into the entrance of the shield world. "Dam I never thought this could be so fun!" Roberts yelled down the Mic. Jones was silent with the rest of the team. "This is squadron 778 we are entering the shield world over" cortana responded to the pilot "We read you squad leader echo is not far behind you" the pods where dropping extremely fast into the entrance with the help of the gravity pull. "Entering the atmosphere in ten seconds" cortana informed Echo.

Inside the Planet squadron 778 kept the AA guns busy while Echo Dropped onto the world. "Landing in ten seconds" Ra informed his team. Shu griped his plasma rifle ready to kill anybody when he landed. Jones cheeked his hard light shield reading. "in three, two, one" the Pods made contact with the surface.

Roberts Got out of his Pod and was amazed at the beauty, green lands and rivers, beautiful mountings just like his home back on Earth. He quickly realised his team had landed further ahead. He ran to the top of the hill with his DMR in hand and notes the pods landed right in front of the Control room Entrance. "This Is ROB3018-2378 does anybody read me over?" oddly the squad leader responded to him "this is squadron 778 and it good to know you landed safely" Roberts responded with "squadron 778 i need a Recon on the control room ASAP" he looked down his sight and notes Jones and Ra pinned down by the Pods while Chief and Shu are on the other end of the Field fighting off a wraith. He took a deep breath and got his sight on a Brute chieftain, he fired a shot at his plasma grenade to make it go off. Jones notes what happened and opened a com with Roberts "This is JON3018-2210 do you read me?" Roberts responded straight away "Jones you got around ten Grunts heading your way" Roberts herd a Longsword fly over "This is squad Leader i have around twenty nine Contact in the Aria on my scanners" Chief and Shu hijack a wraith and laid mortar fire on the brute position. Roberts went into the prone Position and provided surprising fire on the grunts.

For the next ten minute of fire fighting, the Fleet had destroyed the Remnant ships. "This is the Admiral all ships enter the shield world" the shipmaster fallowed through with his ships.

Roberts cleared the enemy out for Jones. "Thanks Rob i needed that" Jones was grateful but as he looked at Roberts's position with his Built in helmet Scope he yelled down the mic "Roberts Brute at your six" Roberts rolled to the side and looked up on the Massive Brute in front of him holding a gravity hammer. He fired a few rounds into the brute but he needed to get off the ground knowing he was about to be crushed. The brute slammed the hammer into the ground missing Roberts Slightly, Roberts Got his knife out "Come and get some you Fucker" the brute charged at him and Roberts did the same, But Roberts threw his knife into the brute shoulder and he knew that hurt the Brute when he went angrier. He jumped in the air and pushed the brute Head down so it would hit the floor. Roberts got his Pistol out and pointed it at his head "Say hi to your gods" and he pulled the trigger five times to make sure it was dead.

Chief and Shu Regrouped with Jones and Ra at the entrance and decided to proceed without Roberts knowing it would take too long for him to get down.

Roberts Radio the Eclipse with his team status. "Sir I'm thirty minute out from the entrance" he informed the Admiral "Soldier a pelican is in bound to you position with a platoon of marines, i have ordered them to pick you up and take you to the Entrance" he was Jolly happy to know he had a ride in five minute. "This is squadron 778 we are returning to the Eclipse" Roberts was looking up and so the Longswords flying off "Thanks boys and when we get back to Earth bear is on me" and they went into the direction of the Eclipse.

A pelican Arrived and he entered it with all the marines looking at him "He boy how was the drop?" one of the Marines joked to him but he did not respond. The pelican was at the Entrance within three minute and when the pelican opened it rear door all there was to great the marines was endless Body's. Roberts lead the marines into the Control room and the first room and it was filled with bodies and exploded generators and destroyed turrets, the marine Sgt ordered a fraction of his men to remain in the room. As they went into the next room they found Ra standing over a Brute with his sword in hand "Ra what happened?" Ra turned to him "This Brute thought he had the upper hand on me but I proved him wrong" his body was covered in the Brute Blood and his Blade was still activated. Ra joined Roberts and the Marines as they went further in the Control Room "Ra you guy's made a number on this place what happened?" Roberts Asked "We had help from the Monitor and his sentinels" Ra answered but nobody believed him in till they found wreckages of destroyed sentinels further in the building.

They finally reach the control room to find Jones, Chief and Shu with the monitor panicking of the control console. Roberts and Ra dashed to their aid to find the consol Destroyed and the facility powering up "What happed?" Ra asked "Jones touched the console and the prophet detonated a explosive device under the console blowing Jones away" Shu told Ra, Roberts ran to the Prophet and Fired a Shot into his head to make sure it was dead. The marines gave the order to retreat but Echo refused. Cortana sent a message to the fleet "All hands prepare of impact"

A burst of Energy left the Building and went into the centre of the facility and then a flash happened and everything went dark.

**ok thank you so much for reading my story and please show me my faults in a message or review and i will read it and act on it. Im not going to even dream of a chapter 2 In till this chapter is Perfect. Thanks again :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Approaching the Alien vessel.

The Pelican Echo team was flying on was heading towards the Alien Ship at a steady pace. Roberts was cautious as he approached the "T" shape ship that reminded him of a covenant scout ship with it size and colure. Ra and Shu were in the Rear compartment resting their eyes, after all they deserve it. Jones jumped out his seat with joy in his eyes as he turned to Roberts.

"Sir i got good news i have been able to hacked the Alien data base" Jones said happily. "Good work Jones! What can you report?" Roberts said with a slight hint of joy in his voice knowing he will no longer be in the dark any more. "Sir it turns out we are about to meet a humanoid all female race who call them self's Asari, according to this CODEX they are the most advance race in the galaxy and the most wealthiest in Citadel space" Jones Informed him. "Anything else i should know Jones?" Roberts asked keeping his attention on the flying. "Sorry boss but the Codex is incomplete" Roberts did not respond and gave him the silent treatment.

Roberts gave the Order to Jones to send the incomplete Codex to the Eclipse to be analyzed and decoded.

Location: Asari Hanger bay.

The pelican entered the Hanger bay to be greeted by a large amount of Asari soldiers in a Single line formation. At first he was impressed they had military tactics and then he was disappointed at the way they looked! They were all in Leather with no armour on them what so ever, and their commanding officer looked more of a Civilian then a Military officer! She was wearing a yellow dress with Leather boot. He was shocked. They looked more like a security team for a Pressure Yacht! Not a guarding for a home world! But he had to make contact in case of hostility between the two races. Roberts gathered everyone in the rear compartment before heading off to meet the Asari. Roberts got his tactical side out and got to business.

"Jones i want you and Ra to keep an eye on me while I take shu to meet the Asari" he said to Jones only to have Ra argue "Sir what happens if they turn Hostile? My blade will be too far away to asst you!" and he was right only to have Roberts give him a tactical lecture "trust me my friend if you two are on the pelican and we get ambushed! You can use the pelican's weapons to make a massive carnage and get us to safety" Shu walked towards the Rear hatch and pressed the button to open it. "Come my brother's destiny awaits us"

Roberts and Shu began their short walk towards ether their deaths or to a new friendship. Ra had his Energy sword in his hand ready to cut anything in half but kept it deactivated. And Roberts had his favoured DMR cradled in his arms and an SMG hooked to his thigh. The two looked heavily equipped compared to the Asari and if it goes hostile it might turn out to be Overkill for Echo.

When Roberts and Shu got ten feet away from the Asari commander, two soldiers came to her side. Roberts became Cautious and gave shu a hand signal to alert him he was in an aggressive state and was griping his DMR as if he was ready to gun down a hunter. The both of them stopped around five feet away to see if she would walk towards them; the Asari in command smiled at them and approached the two soldiers where they stood.

"Greetings from the Asari people, I'm matriarch Mari T'lat of Thessia security and it en great honour to meet you!" Roberts put his DMR on his back to shack the Asari Hand, he put his aggression to one side so he could assess the Asari and realised she was a friendly person, he responded to her in a friendly tone "Ma'am I'm Lieutenant Roberts of the UNSC Eclipse and we are the temporary ambassadors for our people" he proudly said.

One of the Asari whispered in the Matriarch what seemed to be the Asari equivalent for en ear. The Matriarch face dropped after hearing the Last sentence and looked up to Roberts.

"Can you conform you are Human?" She asked boldly, Roberts began to think and slowly powered his Hard light shield's through his helmet interface. "Yes I am ma'am" Roberts said and turning the Shu "And my big friend is a Sangheili" she looked confused "Who are the Sangheili?" and to shu he had the answer he wanted to know about if his people existed in this reality. The Matriarch asked another question "What faction of The Human race are you from?" To Roberts's surprise, to learn humanity had broken up into several factions in the galaxy. He was only able to say four letters "U.N.S.C" he said proudly.

She asked him what is the UNSC and Roberts answered like an old veteran talking about his war stories "The United Nations Space Command is the Military branch of the United Earth government, We are responsible for the defence of almost three hundred colonies and Earth herself" The Asari walked back in shock not believing what she was hearing, The human race had three hundred colonies and a unified Government. It could be made up but that moon down there was not in the Athena Nebula yesterday and she begun to question her sanity.

"Ok what i remember about the Human race is they have two factions, Cerberus and the Alliance, and the UNSC is not among them!" She said to Roberts. Jones sent a text message to his Helmet interface "TELL THE TRUTH!" And Roberts had no choice, he could not lie or even attempt to because he had no solid information on this galaxy and the Admiral would understand he needed to break regulations, but that is a death sentence in the fleet, but if he wanted to gain their trust he will need to break a few rules first. "Ma'am what I'm about to tell you is classified at a highest level among the fleet, that moon is a shield world created by our Predecessors called the Forerunners, they created that shield world with the purpose of hiding in another reality from weapons they created to destroy the galaxy" she laughed in disbelieve "that is a good story but it proven that travail between realities will require more power than Thessia consume in million years!" it was a good argument but she has clearly not hared of the Forerunners and that was good Intel for Echo, Roberts Answered her smugly "Ma'am the Forerunners where capable of travailing from one point of the galaxy to another instantaneously, i think that amount of power to them seemed like double A Batteries!" She was shocked also confused "What is a Double A battery?" Roberts could not believe what he was hearing but answered "Primitive Lithium Batteries"

The Matriarch decided she could not believe anything these people were saying so she turned to her personal Maiden guard Lena. "Lena i want you to meld with this one!" the Matriarch ordered her soldier only to have back chat "Ma'am i have never melded with anybody yet I'm not sure if I read..." The matriarch got angry with her "I gave you en order! now do it!"

The Young Lena approached Roberts nervously and slowly. She went right up to him, and he towered her around two feet. She nervously asked "Can you take, i mean remove your helmet or i can't join, sorry i meant meld our minds" Roberts laughed a little and remembered how he was the first time he did Drill in Purbright. Shu did it for him so he could focus on her.

When the helmet was removed she reached her hands up to his neck and told him to "Relax" so he did. Roberts had an Odd feeling's going through him. The room around him went silent and the last thing he heard before his surrounding went dark was "Embrace Eternity"

Roberts and Lena Mind.

Roberts Opened his eyes to a dark surrounding, seen the Young Asari in front of him and he came to a conclusion that this must be a way they share information. He was very impressed and felt happy and loving for some odd reason. Lena begun to talk.

"So your full name is David Adrian Roberts and you are from a country called Wales on Earth, you enlisted into your Local military and performed above standard and was picked for something called Saturn project" Roberts went angry "That privet information!" she continued "You where the first Human to be Augmented for the sole purpose of dropping on to a planet from the heavens, destroy your targets deep in enemy lines" he was impressed with how she got into his deep memories and allowed herself to continue "your father was sent to a star ship called Infinity and Disappeared shortly after it first mission, your mother lives but you broke contact to keep her safe " and that was everything to know about him before Echo team came along.

She kindly gave him information about herself "So your full name is Lana T'sol and you were born on a space station called Citadel, you are only one hundred and eighteen years old and a Biotic, you have a Turian father but do not know his name, your mother still lives only to sell supplies on the Citadel for a company called Kassa Fabrication, You joined Thessia security force to serve your species and do your time". And to be fair that respectable with all most ten percent of UNSC recruits are voluntary. He went deeper and touched on her emotions and dreams. She wanted to be a space explorer who would discover the greatest worlds and powerful artefact to help her people grow and expanded into the great unknown. He had a similar dream but only if she knew of the horrors the darkness of space haled.

Roberts wanted to show her a recent memory. He wanted to show her how beautiful the Galaxy can be and showed her en Image of the time he was alone in a Longsword looking down on a Nebula, it had striking features with a green back ground and a silver out lines cutting through it. That was the first time his mind was not thinking of War and destruction but the beauties the galaxy held.

Lena was curious about the Saturn project she read out earlier and asked Roberts about it "The Saturn project! What is it?" Roberts was surprised she did not just dive into his memory like she did before and answered her truthfully "The Saturn project is the ODST answer to the Spartan Project and we are the first, we are different from normal Humans as we have been fused with Forerunner technology that has prolonged our lives for a thousand years and stop our ageing process until we reach the age of nine hundred, we are augmented after basic training and then brought together with our Sangheili team mates who also have the forerunner technology fused into them" she was impressed with that knowledge knowing if they were together, they could grow old with each other and have a family. It would be for the first time Asari children could grow up with their father from another race. Roberts heard that through his thoughts and felt slightly embarrassed.

She was very interested in Roberts and wanted to know more about him. But he gave her a lot of information and wanted some from her. She gave him a flirty look and relisted he was playing i show you show, so she played along by showing him the Galaxy. The Citadel and the mixed races working together, showing him the Lizard people called Salerian and the Bird like people called Turians. She showed him Humanity and he was disappointed, they were not as strong as the Humanity he knew and they were too busy playing politics then recruiting Soldiers to defend their Lines in the sand. They used more alien technology then their own and had to beg the Citadel to fight Pirates and slaver who raid their worlds. The first contact war got his attention though, when the Turians took over a Colony called Shanxi, the Alliance jumped the gun before the Governments of Earth could decide on who would lead the Liberation fleet. The sacrifices and loss the Alliance suffered was nothing like Harvest but the Fire that drives humanity to defend it colonies and her people was there and he was proud see that.

He brought up a memory of Harvest from his history lessons back on Earth. She loved Harvest; it reminded her of a typical Garden world, full of life and happiness. Then he showed her what happened to it when the Covenant Arrived.

Cities and towns burned by Orbital bombardment and glassing, millions of people killed because a race of Aliens wanted to hide the truth that Humanity was the Reclaimers of their Gods gifts.

He wanted to show her that the Galaxy is not as peace full as one would think, that we should be ready for anything out there and that why humanity is a war machine in his reality.

He showed her the final battle at Earth when almost half its cities and civilians were murdered by Brutes and the remaining Covenant species.

Then hope came. When the Master Chief and the Arbiter killed the prophet of Truth on the Ark giving humanity that spark it needed to kick the remaining Covenant of Earth and back into the Darkness it was created. And even today we are still pushing them to the brink of extinction.

She was looking at a humanity that has defied the odds of survival and fought for every last man woman and child. Who bent moral codes and defied Physics to beat a monsters enemy in the face of death, knowing one mistake cloud lead the one billion Casualties a day. She was Amazed.

Roberts and Lena had spent all most hours in each other's minds and Roberts felt it was time to rejoin Echo. She finished the Melding.

Back in the Real world.

Roberts opened his dark red Eyes to se Lena smiling at him; he knew she had some sort of feelings towards him after learning all about him and the mysteries he still held to himself. But he did not act on it because he made an oath to the UNSC.

Lena turned to The Matriarch "They tell the truth Ma'am they are not of this Galaxy and they are a different humanity by Far" and she returned to her side.

The Matriarch was in shock and brought up some kind of Hologram computer on her hand quickly and begun to talk into it "Get us to the Citadel NOW!" she yelled into her device..

Roberts put his helmet back on and said to the Matriarch "Ma'am if we are leaving the System i would like to Alert my people so they don't think we are been kidnapped and attempt to rescue us" she agreed, Roberts came up with a plan. "Also ma'am my pilot informs me that your ships shield are interfering with our Pelicans communications so if you could give us the location of the Citadel and we will meet you their" he was lying about that of cores, there was no way in hell he was going to allow an Alien ship to take him and his men to another Alien system where the UNSC will not be able to help them at all. To clever for his own bloody good his mother all ways said to him.

"I will give you OMI tools and the location of the Citadel on the conditions you take Lena and three of my top Commando unit as your guides and advisers. Roberts understood what she did; put Commando Unit to keep an eye on Echo and Lena to learn more about Roberts believe she had a way into his head. He could not argue knowing it was the only way he was going to make contact with the Galactic powers. "Ok i agree to your terms" he said.

Four Asari women in what seemed to be Engineering clothing came from the Doors in the back of the hanger bay. They took their dam time as the approached Echo with what seemed to be OMI tools for them. Roberts immediately put his on and activated it to discover a full Codex on it and a galaxy map. "I will send a message to the Citadel alerting them to your Arrival, we will meet you there in one day" the Matriarch said. shu said to Roberts "If we use a frigate we could be there in one hour Boss" he Agreed and turned towards the pelican and begun to walk towards it. He opened a radio link to Jones as soon as they made eye contact "Jones tell the Admiral of our states and we need a ride" Jones smiled "Sir there is a Stealth frigate outside waiting for us and for the recorded you need to put your helmet cam off more often because everything you talked about over there and so The Eclipse received all of it" Roberts was slightly embarrassed but kept professional face on and proceeded to the Pelican.

Every one Bordered the Pelican and Ra looked disappointed as he looked at Shu "So i will not get to use the Turret?" Shu just responded "Ra just sit down and relax Brother you will get you chance!" the two sat down and the Rear hatch closed as the last Asari boarded the Pelican.

Jones was sitting near the back of the hatch and Ra was next to him. The Asari sat on the opposite side and where steering at Ra. "You never seen a true Warrior Before?" He said to them only to have them shack their heads in fear. Shu took up seat next to him. Lena was curious about the Cockpit and Jones Notes "Go and sit next to him" Jones said to Lena. She leaped from her seat and walked over to door to be surprised by the Layout. Roberts was sitting on the Back seat and there was little room for her to squeeze past but she managed to get to the Navigation seat in front of him and sat down.

Location: Above the Forerunner World.

The pelican containing Echo and guests left the Asari cruiser. A large Frigate dropped it stealth field not far from the Asari ship. Oddly it was pointing it MAC gun at the Asari ship! probably awaiting hostile intentions.

The pelican entered the Frigate under belly hanger bay. Jones was smiling as the pelican landed. Ra was a bit curios about his new found happiness "What are you smiling about?" he asked. "You really don't know anything about this ship do you?" he said. Ra just shook his head to be surprised by the answer her received "It master Chiefs personal Frigate _Reach falls no more _and it so secretive you only hear whispers about it"

The rear hatch opened to be greeted by The Man himself, The Master Chief with two Spartan IV next to him.

Echo team went into a single line in front of the Chief to salute "Echo team awaiting your orders Sir" Roberts said. The Chief looked at the Asari soldiers next to them and notes them analysing the ship and himself. "Asari soldiers you are guest on my ship and i expecting you to be on your best behaviour, do you Understand me?" they all just snapped their eyes at him and just responded "We do"

Cortana popped up in the hanger bay A.I stand. "Chief i need the coordinate of the Citadel before i open a slip-space portal" The Asari got their weapons out and pointed them at Cortana, Lena did the same. Echo team leaped for their weapons and disarming them before Chief could knowing he will kill them for threatening his Friend. "A.I technology is illegal in council Space! We must destroy it before it kills us all!" Lena cried out. Cortana laughed "did i say something" Roberts sent Cortana the Codex so she could analyse it. She started with why they get railed up about A.I's and she got existed about the new Intel.

"So your A.I's all ways tries to kill, how primitive" she said as she went through the Codex. She continued "So your people out law A.I technology shortly after The Geth kicked their creators of their home world, How interesting" the chief turned to her "Cortana what our ETA to the Citadel" she put her hand on her forehead "Around one hour and ten minute" she said. The chief turned back to the Asari and Echo "Echo team welcome to your new home and your equipment is on deck two in your new quarters, Your Asari will take resident in the room opposite to yours, Welcome to _Reach fall no more" _

Echo team Saluted and took the Asari to their new Rooms.

Roberts quarters.

Roberts took his Armour off and relaxed on his Bed. Above his bed a rock tablet with an old saying on it "_I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat" _it was a saying of Winston Churchill; the man said that when he took power in the War time Britain. He looked at the monsters power Germany had over Britain and did not fear but lead his nation to victory. He was an inspiration to Roberts and many UNSC leaders today.

He was disturbed from his day dream by a knock on his door, at first he thought it was Jones, and then he remembered Jones is too much of an idiot to knock on the door and prefers to barge in. He yelled "Come in" and in comes Lena. She was in her commando Leather without her rifle.

"May i speak with you?" As friendly as he is he got up from his bed "Yes come in" he said. She walked and sees the room's monitor screen with a picture of an Eagle sitting on top of a planet. Roberts smiled "That the Eagle of the UNSC, It represent our defence and offence of Humanity" she looked at him with a big smile on her face "I wanted to ask you if you felt the same about me as i do for you?" Roberts did not know how to answer that "In what why do you mean?" she looked down nervously "Well when we melded i felt a connection with you that i have never felt before and i just though it you felt the same?" Roberts was looking around with his arm around his head, he was never trained on how to respond to this and was in the unknown, he was thinking of an appropriate answer. "Well i have to admit the melding brought up feeling that the Augmentation was meant to suppress, but i can't deny that i have got feelings for you know but wish to not act on it do to my allegiance to the UNSC" she moved closer to him "Why can't the UNSC soldiers have a family?" he looked down on her "So we don't go AWOL when the going get tuff"

Cortana popped up in the Room A.I stand. "I been listening to you two talk and i have information for you Roberts, Only Spartans and forbidden from having a family, ODST's are recommended not to have and UNSC Marines just don't listing to Orders" The Young Asari was shocked at her present but did not act on it. Cortana add more to her comment. "You Roberts are a Hybrid between ODST and Spartan and you do not answer to neither, the only people you answer to is your superior officer, and a personal quote from me _Don't ever let a good opportunity pass you bay"_ after saying that she disappeared.

Lena moved closer to Roberts knowing he had no excuse. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. Roberts puts his hands around her hips and brought her closer to him.

UNSC _Reach falls no more _bridge.

The chief was sitting in his Command chair reading the Codex. Cortana popped up in his A.I stand with a grin on her face "chief the Asari and Echo leader have now gotten close" she said. The chief said with a tone as if he was planning something "good Cortana inform me of any changes in their Relationship" she responded "Yes chief"

The chief opened a folder on his console. An odd looking creature came up. It looked like a massive squid but massive in size. He said under his Helmet "When i find you i will find the Answers i been seeking"

**Ok gents that the end of Chapter 2 and I'm so happy it has ended. Many plots have been destroyed and this one was picked.**

**Thanks to Legion3257 for doing most of the Story planning and really helping me when i needed it. **

**The main reason why i have not been Updating and writing regularly is because i been playing Sins of a solar Empire in my spear time and it bloody good and just got the Halo mod for it. **

**If you have Ideas or want to help contribute to the Story send it my way, im always open to new ideas.**

**Ok this is what happening with the Future of this story. Legion3257 will be writing chapter 3 and i will do chapter 4. And when we are finished we will trade them and do spell cheek on each other. This is a very effective way of utilising the small time we have and it get 2 chapters done in the time of one. **

**Thank you so much for your time and this is Crazyman2200 out J **


End file.
